Who says scary can't be fun?
by KSoleAngel
Summary: The children of Burgess are preparing for Halloween! Jamie has the perfect costume, but is still a little weary about getting scared. Jack comes along for some fun and games, while teaching Jamie an important lesson about the benefits of a good scare. "After all, what's Halloween without a few frights?" One-shot.


**Hello to all on a Halloween craze at the moment! Here is a cute little story centered around Jack helping Jamie get over his fear of... well- fear! Halloween night is a time for pranks, fun, and fear. Two of three categories Jack can easily manage. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RotG, Halloween, or a Wolfman costume. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A cool breeze swept thought the busy streets of Burgess as children crowded the front of every costume shop. The leaves were changing from green to orange just in time for one of childhood's favorite holidays (according to everyone except North and Bunny). Halloween! With only a week away, all the children were preparing for the big night of dressing up and getting free candy. One specific group of children were especially excited.<p>

"Cool!" shouted a boy looking at some of the more scary costumes. "Look, Soph! It's the Wolfman!" Jamie was jumping like a bunny when he saw the furry mask and large claws on display. The little girl beside him, Sophie, was also hopping around to imitate her older brother. "Puppy dog! Woof, woof!"

"Where's mom? I've gotta show her." Jamie glanced around the store. "This is perfect!" The child went to grab the costume from the shelf when two more excited voices joined him from the crowds. "Yo, Jamie! Check out my awesome pirate costume." One of the twins held up an old-fashioned pirate costume with an eye patch and plastic sword.

"Isn't it cool? The sword is just like North's!" The group began talking about all the different ways they could make the Guardians part of their costumes. After all, on a day of cheep scares who could be better to protect them? Jamie mentioned how the Wolfman had gotten stuck in a bear trap and now walked with a limp. The Wolfman would need to walk with a staff to support his weight. The twins each considered giving their pirates Russian accents and swing their swords around at everything. "Is goot idea, no?" One of them said. The children laughed. Sophie found a pair of bunny ears in a near-by bin and started hopping like the Easter Bunny. They continued talking about the Guardians until each of their parents declared it was time to get home.

Jamie couldn't wait to get home so he could try on him Wolfman costume. _'Wait till I show Jack!' _the boy thought excitedly. The weather was starting to chill and soon snow would be due in the Northern states, which meant more time to spend with the mischievous winter spirit. Last winter gave Jamie some of the best memories of his childhood, and he hoped to make more this year. No child could ever be bored when they are taking part in a continuous snowball fight.

As soon as the car pulled into the driveway, Jamie was half way to the front door. He didn't wast a second running to his room and putting on his costume. Examining himself in the mirror, the kid had to admit he looked amazing. _'This costume is sure to scare everyone.' _he proudly thought. Jamie continued checking over detail of his costume when a light breeze ruffled his hair. "Huh?" The boy saw the window had been opened wide. "Didn't I close that window before we left?" He pondered this question for a few seconds before finding the only possible explanation. "Jack!"

Jamie ran to the window and leaned over the sill. He looked in every possible direction for the Guardian of Fun. "Jack?" He called into the cool wind that blew into his room. Waiting a few moments, Jamie attempted calling again. Just before he could let out a sound, beautiful frost patterned spread over the glass of the window. "Whoa!" Jamie smiled. None of the children ever tired of Jack's ice powers and the wonderful shapes they created. Jamie felt a chill on the back of his neck and a laughed sound from inside his room. "Ah!" the child cried as he turned to face none other than Jack Frost. "Jack!" said spirit felt a bundle of warmth wrap around his waist; his first believer hugging him tight. Smiling thoughtfully at the affection, Jack bent down and returned the hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever. " Jack laughed at the child's comment. He held Jamie at arm's length. "Well I can't stick around all summer can I? I might..." Grinning, Jack tackled Jamie to the ground by suddenly placing all his weight on the small boy, "Melt!" the two burst into a laughing fit like a couple of loving brothers. "Okay, okay! You win!" Jamie tried to catch his breath between chuckles. Jack stood and helped the other to his feet. Jack noticed the costume Jamie wore for the first time. "What's with the get-up? Trying to get Phil to take you in as a long-lost son?" The Guardian quipped. The boy remembered he was wearing his Wolfman costume. "Very funny, Jack. I'm the Wolfman!" Jamie pounced around the room and let out a few soft howls. Jack tried looking serious, and rubbed his chin as though he was studying a complicated math theory. "Hm... looks more like a wild Bunny after someone ices over the Warren for a couple of hours." Jamie looked over at Jack with a skeptical smile. "All right, Mr. Know-it-all. How would you imagine the Wolfman?"

Jack thought for a moment before leaning his staff against the wall. The spirit crouched down on all fours and eyed Jamie with a grin that said, _"You asked for it." _Jack growled from the back of his throat and took a step toward the boy. In return, Jamie backed away a few steps of his own. Jack responded by slowly making his way toward the other. Jamie was about to run, but Jack let out a loud howl and pounced before the kid to move his legs. Somehow, Jamie managed to dodge Jack's attack. The teen landed on the bed. Jack straighten his back toward were the full moon would be in any horror film and let out the loudest howl yet.

The door to Jamie's room opened to reveal Sophie; still wearing her bunny ears. "Jack! Jack!" the little girl ran up to the winter spirit without a second thought. "No, Sophie! It's Jack the Wolfman!" Jamie exaggerated a worried tone as he called out to his little sister. Before either sibling knew what happened, Jack let out the loudest howl yet and scooped Sophie into his arms. The girl screamed in delight and giggled.

"No! I'll save you!" Jamie let out his own howl, and he raced toward his sister and friend. Jack placed Sophie on the bed and turned to his _rival _Wolfman. The boy growled and attempted to tackle Jack. Said Guardian allowed himself to be taken down. Jack lay on the ground with his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth in defeat. "And the good wolf saves the little bunny!" Jamie jumped up and down while performing a small victory dance. Sophie clapped from her place on the bed.

"Nice shot, kiddo." Jack winked and sat next to Sophie on the bed. "That was so much fun! I'm going to be the best Wolfman this Halloween." the child declared proudly. "You've got down that scary howling. Going to make some people lose their socks."Jack laughed. Jamie looked over at the Guardian in shock, "Jack, I'm the hero. I don't want to scare people... like Pitch."

"Bad Pitch!" Sophie cried.

Jack looked down at the children with a raised brow. "You think only bad people scare others?" Jamie nodded. Jack patted the spot next to him on the bed, opposite to the side Sophie currently occupied. Jamie sat next to Jack and waited for the spirit to talk. "Listen, not all scares are bad. Some people like being scared for fun." The little boy looked up at Jack as though he had gone insane. "How can being afraid be fun?" Jack put a hand on Jamie's shoulder and explained, "Why do you think people watch scary movies? Or, when you scream on roller coasters? You get a little scared right before that first big drop." Jamie turned his gaze back toward the floor. He thought about what Jack was saying. "So, fear isn't always mean?" Sometimes. it's just when people want to be a little more adventurous."

"I guess so... That's right!" Jamie looked back to Jack. "I do like the feeling of butterflies in my stomach when we go to the amusement park... It's part of the fun." Jamie thought out loud. Jack added, "And getting to scream at the top of your lungs." Sophie laughed. "Ah!" the little girl let out a tiny scream and jumped on the bed next to Jack. "Sophie gets it!" Jack said as he placed the toddler on his lap. "After all, isn't Halloween designed for fun and frights?" Jamie once again had to think about what Jack was telling him. He was right. "Yeah! We dress-up as all these scary monsters, and decorate with skeletons, and tell ghost stories!" The boy was definitely in the holiday spirit again.

"Jamie! Sophie! Time for dinner." The group heard Jamie and Sophie's mom call from the kitchen. "Food, food!" Sophie waited for Jack to set her down before running out of the room. "I better get back to the pole." Jamie gave Jack the puppy eyes. "Do you have to go?" Jack nodded. "Meeting tonight. Guess kids aren't the only ones thinking about Halloween."

Jack went over to the window and took his staff from the wall. "By the way, you might want to leave the Wolfman up here till the big night." Jamie suddenly realized he was still wearing his costume. "I guess you're right." With one last smile, Jack was out the window and riding the wind.

As he made his was to North's, Jack thought, '_Halloween again. I wonder if we could make this holiday a little more fun this year.'_

* * *

><p><strong>A nice one-shot to make your day a little more fun. Hope you enjoyed and plan to look into my other stories (Updates coming soon enough).<strong>

**-Thank You For Your Time.**


End file.
